Arder, o cómo caminar entre Pinos y Mirtos
by CorneliaRostova
Summary: Minific que escribí hace tiempo, basado en los personajes creados por MonicaAlejandra en su fic Rojo y Negro, perteneciente al maravilloso mundo creado por todopoderosa Rowling. Este fic se sitúa antes del capítulo 46, ya que empecé a escribirlo antes de que Alejandra publicase Los desobedientes. AARONIQUE RULES. Nada más que añadir.


Esta historia nació de dos personajes maravillosos surgidos en este fanfic, s/6467810/1/Rojo-Negro, Dom y Aarón. Para mí es, y sigue siendo un placer poder escribir e imaginar sobre estos personajes. Gracias Ale.

 _Yo, Dom._

Dominique tembló y lentamente despertó. El frío la envolvía, y tenía entumecido todo el cuerpo, apenas podía moverse. Estaba en posición fetal, desnuda, sintiendo como el frío la envolvía por completo. Quería levantarse pero sus miembros no la respondían, aun sentía todo el dolor de la noche anterior. Quiso llorar pero sus ojos tampoco le respondieron. Sentía la helada tierra debajo de ella, olía la humedad en el aire, todos sus sentidos estaban disparados, lo sentía todo… y aun así no podía hacer nada. Cada uno de sus músculos aun recordaba el dolor de la noche anterior. Había sido una ilusa, una tonta al pensar que se iba a librar de la maldición. Las circunstancias la habían superado, ella no había estado preparada y Aarón… Aarón no estuvo a su lado cuando el dolor empezó, cuanto todo empezó.

Dominique recordó haberse empezado a encontrar mal en la cena, sentía un hormigueo por toda la piel y un malestar físico bastante inusual en ella. Decidió irse a su cuarto y dormir un poco. Fue entonces, al levantarse y ver la luna asomándose por encima de su cabeza en el gran comedor, cuando entró en pánico. Fue una bofetada a la cara. Literalmente, y a pesar de las llamadas por parte de su familia, voló fuera del comedor. Desesperada y sin aliento, intentó localizar a Aaron en su cuarto. Pero el no estaba, angustiada y en llanto decidió huir, correr lo más lejos posible donde nadie la descubriera y fuese un mal menor que no dañase a alguien. Recordaba perfectamente las compulsiones por los terrenos, casi como puñaladas en la espalda que la hicieron caer de bruces del dolor. No olvidaba como sentía que se le quebraban todos los huesos del cuerpo, mientras se arrastraba. No olvidaría jamás el dolor que sintió cuando finalmente todo se volvió negro y perdió desesperadamente la conciencia de quién era. Hasta ese mismo momento, cuando se despertó paralizada y helada en mitad del bosque prohibido.

Dom volvió a intentar moverse por su propio bien, el bosque prohibido era hostil y ahora ella estaba en una situación de absoluta vulnerabilidad. Con gran esfuerzo logró mover levemente los brazos, lo que le produjo un gemido. Dominique estaba incapacitada, pero sin embargo, y probablemente a causa de la transformación, algo había cambiado en ella. Sentía cada olor, cada sonido, cada sensación multiplicado por diez, y era tan impotente estar tan en conexión con lo que la rodeaba y al mismo tiempo tan invalida…

Súbitamente un olor conocido apareció en escena, un olor que ella conocía muy bien. Casi como las nubes que anuncian la lluvia, aquel olor trajo un grito agobiado y desgarrador que hizo que su cuerpo temblara aun mas que antes.

"-¡DOMINIQUE!"

Dominique, intentó articular palabra, pero a pesar de su voluntad, solo pudo emitir un débil y silencioso.

"…aquí…"

 _Yo, Aarón._

Aarón sentía el pecho a punto de estallar mientras atravesaba corriendo el bosque prohibido. Tenía varios arañazos y su camisa estaba desgarrada, pero no importaba, nada importaba salvo encontrarla a ella, a Dominique.

Había sido un irresponsable, pensaba que la sexta prueba se resolvería a tiempo para volver y estar con ella, por si al final sufría la maldición… Todos sus temores se habían confirmado. Se sentía muy culpable por haber llevado a la chica a aquella situación, por haberla arrastrado a convertirse en un monstruo. Un monstruo como él lo era. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que encontrarla y comprobar que estaba a salvo. ¡Por dios, apenas era una chiquilla!

Aaron en cuanto llegó al castillo, fue a su habitación donde para su horror ella no estaba. Intuyó que Dominique habría ido al único lugar donde el resto del alumnado estaría a salvo, pero donde ella, en cuanto llegase el alba, sería presa fácil de cualquier criatura. Sin embargo y para su impotencia, él mismo tuvo que sufrir durante horas el peso de su desgracia agazapado como un cachorro bajo su cama. Por fortuna, tras los años de práctica y autocontrol, Aarón era capaz de postergar o adelantar sus transformaciones para acortar el tiempo de tortura. En cambio, la primera vez de Dominique probablemente habría sido brutal y sin control. Y él no había estado. En cuanto recobro su humanidad, se vistió con unos vaqueros y una simple camisa y voló en la búsqueda de la chica. Daba las gracias al menos de que tras las conversiones los sentidos de los licántropos se mantenían al menos durante unas horas, le sería un poco más sencillo dar con ella. Solo pedía ser el primero en encontrarla…

Tras apenas una hora, se obró el milagro. Se había acostumbrado tanto al olor de la rubia, que en cuanto su olfato lo captó, no fue difícil seguir el rastro. Aaron gritó su nombre desesperado mientras corría atravesando los arboles, oyó un débil quejido y aquello lo azuzó más. Aaron había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero no estaba preparado para la imagen que vió cuando llego al sitio donde el rastro terminaba. Sobrecogido, paró en seco sin aliento. Dominique estaba tendida, casi con suavidad en mitad del claro. La luz brillaba sobre su piel blanca, y el pelo rubio, aun más claro se difuminaba como una cascada entre su cuerpo y la tierra. Ella estaba en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a Aaron. Su cuerpo menudo estaba casi posado, completamente en armonía y bello en la forma. Parecía un hada hermosa e irreal dormida en mitad del bosque. El chico se sentía sobrecogido por la escena, pero su preocupación pudo más y se apresuró a llegar donde estaba ella. Se arrodilló frente a ella, y le tocó la cara suavemente, ella le miró. Y esa mirada atravesó a Aaron.

 _Yo, Dom._

Dom lo miraba pero sin palabras. Que él estuviera allí, que estuviera con ella, animo su espíritu. Intentó alzar la mano, y aunque sentía las fuerzas llegando a su cuerpo, aun estaba demasiado débil.  
Aaron, sin pensarlo se quito la camisa y con cuidado envolvió a la chica en ella mientras la alzaba en sus brazos y la apretaba contra su pecho para darle calor.  
-"Perdoname Dom,perdoname porfavor" susurraba una y otra vez mientras le frotaba el cuerpo para que ese horrible frío se fuera.  
El chico sabía que lo más sensato sería ir ahora mismo corriendo a Hogwarts, llevarla a la enfermería pero… había llegado a conocer lo suficiente a la Ravenclaw como para saber que esta no quería que su familia, que su prima rose, supiesen del sacrificio que la pequeña Dominique Weasley había hecho. Aaron se tragó la rabia, y se propuso ser eficiente. Con cuidado de no destapar a la chica, y sin liberarla de su abrazo sacó la varita y encendió un pequeño fuego, después rodeo el pequeño claro de hechizos protectores que les ocultarían y protegerían al menos hasta que Dom pudiese volver a caminar. Sin soltarla Aaron se colocó al lado del fuego para calentar a la chica.  
Poco a poco Dominique sintió que empezaba a ser dueña de su cuerpo otra vez, los esfuerzos de Aaron estaban dando sus frutos. Sin embargo aun se sentía saturada por las emociones y por los olores que la aturdían. Dom giró la cabeza hacía la cara de Aaron, sintiendo el pecho desnudo de él en su propia piel. Aaron notó que ella lo miraba, y fijó su vista en el fuego, incapaz de enfrentarse otra vez a sus ojos. Ella alzó la mano y le rozó los arañazos, fue entonces cuando el chico le atrapó la mano y se la apretó.

"-Ni se te ocurra preocuparte por mí Dominique, no después de lo que has pasado esta noche."

Aaron no entendía como la rubia, aun después de haber pasado un calvario seguía anteponiendo las heridas de otros a las suyas propias. Dom quiso volver acurrucarse en el pecho del chico, tuvo ganas de llorar. Pero por alguna razón se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para no hacerlo. Se sentía extrañamente diferente, por ello le sostuvo la mirada, arrugó un poco la nariz y le contestó con un hilo de voz.

"-No puedes prohibirme algo así, soy tu escudera. La preocupación viene en el cargo"

Aarón sonrío cansado, la Ravenclaw era imposible, era verdaderamente imposible. Dom le devolvio la sonrisa con más energía que antes.

-"La última vez que estuvimos juntos aquí nos hicimos amigos, justo hace un mes. Las lunas llenas serán nuestro aniversario de la eterna amistad, tienes que prometerlo."

El rostro de Aaron se ensombreció y no pudo evitar reprenderla.

"- No sé cómo puedes bromear con eso Dom, te he arrastrado a esto, a ser un monstruo. Esto no merece ser recordado."

Dominique no cesó su sonrisa.

"Siempre me gustaron los lobos, no recuerdo muy bien cómo era mi aspecto anoche, pero seguro que aunque estuviera furiosa, babeando, y clamando por sangre inocente. Seguro que era una loba increíblemente adorable."

Aaron pusó los ojos en blanco, incorregible, ella era incorregible. Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, cómodamente el uno contra el otro.  
Sin embargo Dom comenzó a ser consciente de que se encontraba desnuda, en brazos de Aaron. Y que el también estaba semidesnudo. Toda ella comenzó a hervir de vergüenza, su piel antes como el mármol comenzaba a estar colorada. Se revolvió en los brazos de Aaron, ahora que era más consciente todo el olor del chico la golpeaba como un mazo, y si antes de la transformación le atacaban olas de lujuria, Dominique presentía que se avecinaba un tsunami. Necesitaba alejarse de él, o no sabía que podría pasar. Lentamente y procesando mucho aire miró a Aaron.

"Como tu valiente escudera mmm necesito que cierres un momento los ojos y que me concedas un poco de privacidad, creo que me encuentro un poco mejor. Y por si acaso no te has dado cuenta ".- Dom rio muy nerviosa-" estoy desnuda, y claro ahora que me encuentro mejor pues oye, pienso que quizás, debería cubrirme un poco mejor. Que no me parece mal que me hayas envuelto como una preciosa oruguita, pero es que… "

Aarón resopló ante el discurso nervioso de la chica, cerró los ojos y la invitó a salir de sus brazos. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la evidente mejoría de Dominique, que volvía a ser ella. En cuanto Aaron cerró los ojos, Dominique se calló y trató de levantarse. Le dolía no poder seguir en los cómodos y calentitos brazos de su príncipe, pero debía ser responsable. Con dificultad trató de levantarse, en el proceso la camisa se le cayó varias veces, y su cuerpo desnudo rozó con el torso de Aaron. Con las piernas temblando y la cabeza a punto de explotar consiguió levantarse, e introducir los brazos dentro de la camisa. Pero su cuerpo la traicionó,aún estaba débil y las piernas cedieron. Dominique vio con auténtico horror y casi a cámara lenta, como se caía encima de Aaron con su cuerpo sin ropa por delante.  
Aaron reaccionó demasiado tarde, cuando la chica ya estaba encima de él. Ambos enrojecieron profundamente, sin atreverse a mover ni un pelo. Aaron, paralizado incapaz de mover un musculo sintiendo que tenía a la chica desnuda encima y Dominique profundamente horrorizada por su mala desgracia y su torpeza. Los corazones de ambos les martilleaban en el pecho como sonoros tambores. Fue un instante que se les hizo eterno. Como hombre Aaron sintió un impulso sexual que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, tampoco pudo evitar sentir al mismo tiempo el de Dominique. Era para ambos, una de las situaciones más delicadas que habían vivido hasta entonces. El pelo de Dominique se deslizó por su hombro derecho, cubriendo parte de la cara de Aaron. la chica, rozando la histeria aprovecho para rodar y alejarse del chico. Con la cara roja como una amapola, no acertó más que empezar a hiperventilar. El cuerpo del chico tembló un poco ante la ausencia del calor femenino. Dom rauda, se sentó con las piernzas cruzadas, temblando de arriba a bajo. no se atrevía a mirar a Aaron que seguía en la misma posición que antes. Con gran esfuerzo y tartamudeando, la rubia articulo palabra.

-"A-aaron. Necesito que te vayas. Por favor. Vete."

El se giró y vio que ella estaba abrazada a sus rodillas temblando de arriba a abajo, sin levantar la vista del suelo y roja como un tomate. Por Merlín, claro que entendía lo que estaba pasando. Había sufrido las mismas secuelas que ella, sabía que su libido estaba por las nubes, joder claro que lo sabía. Cómo licántropo todo se intensificaba, vale que al principio todo era el doble de intenso, pero ahora mismo Aaron estaba en una situación limite al igual que la rubia. Con todas sus terminaciones nerviosas abiertas de par en par. Su pecho bajaba y subía incontroladamente, su cuerpo le pedía el cuerpo de Dominique. Y Aaron estaba en una enorme contradicción. Su cuerpo veía a Dom como mujer, su cuerpo necesitaba a la chica ahora mismo, estaba sediento y ella era su agua. Pero su mente libraba una ardua batalla, ella era joven, era frágil, era virgen. Rememoró lo que le había dicho ella antes de que se fuera, que sentía que iba a violar a alguien y que iba a entregarle la virginadad a cualquiera con tal de desfogarse. Aaron apretó los puños, esperaba que en su ausencia ella no hubiese hecho nada de lo que arrepentirse. Empezó a sentir furia, rabia y aquello incrementó su deseo, y cegó por fin su mente. sin pensarlo, Aaron se incorporó y gateo hasta situarse enfrente de Dominique. La cogió la cara delicadamente, ella lo miró con sus ojos grandes y absolutamente sorprendidos a través de la cortina dorada del pelo. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, y cuando Aaroón le retiro el pelo, y le alzó la cara Dom pensó que en ese momento se desmayaría sin remedio. El chico gruño entre dientes.

"¡-Qué diablos!"

Y la besó ardientemente.

 _Nosotros._

Cuando sintió los labios de Aarón sobre los suyos propios, Dominique estuvo casi a punto de sufrir un colapso. Jamás, jamás, jamás se imaginó que Aaron llegaría a besarla, que él sería quién le daría su primer beso.

Su primera reacción fue apartarse, su rostro quedo separado del chico a apenas unos centímetros. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, que parecieron eternos. Parecían buscar el consentimiento mutuo, algún tipo de complicidad. Si el chico tenía algún tipo de arrepentimiento no lo mostró, pues se mantuvo firme frente a ella. Dom se mostraba insegura, tímida. El miedo estuvo a punto de dominarla, pero el calor que le llevaba torturando desde hacía semanas venció al raciocinio, y fue ella quién unió de nuevo sus labios, casi como un soplo, a los de Aaron. Él sentía que la sangre le hervía, y su instinto le pedía ser agresivo e intenso, sin embargo no podía olvidar la inexistente experiencia de la rubia, así que casi como una dulce tortura se propuso ir lento y ser suave en su trato. Aún tenía sus manos en la cara de ella, y mientras se abría paso con su lengua para explorar la boca de ella, introdujo sus manos en el dorado cabello, aferrándose con fuerza. Dom estaba temblando de arriba abajo, era terriblemente sensual sentir la lengua de Aarón contra la suya, algo inexplicable, casi divino. Sentía miedo por la enormidad de las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo su cuerpo y su mente, nunca había experimentado algo parecido. Confíaba en Aaron, pero en la que no confiaba era en ella misma. Se veía como una niña frente a él. Sin embargo, poco a poco, se fue rindiendo a las sensaciones, casi aceptándolas como naturales. Aarón profundizó el beso, causando gemidos roncos en Dominique, lejos de amedrentarse el chico aceptó eso como incitación para seguir con su exploración. Con delicadeza separó sus labios de ella, y la hizo tumbarse boca arriba. Dominique temblaba de puro deseo mientras Aaron silenciosamente la colocaba sobre la tierra mojada. Aaron estuvo a punto de reír entre dientes, al parecer había encontrado la única forma mundana de lograr que la Ravenclaw permaneciese en silencio sin sufrir una tortura por ello. Aaron se apoyó sobre su codo, izquierdo y desde ese punto de vista, recorrió larga y tendidamente el cuerpo de Dominique. Esta cerró los ojos muriéndose de la vergüenza, jamás se había mostrado desnuda ante nadie. Él contuvo el aliento, realmente Dom era un ser muy hermoso, poco voluptuosa pero bien proporcionada. Su piel casi refulgía en el interior del bosque, era un hada, un hada luminosa y pura lo que yacía entre sus brazos.

"-Abre los ojos Dom"- ordenó Aarón autoritariamente, ella los abrió y él leyó el miedo que había en ellos, pero también su excitación. Aquello le produjo ternura. Sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con la mano derecha, empezó con el rostro, acariciando con su dedo pulgar el labio inferior. Ella lo miraba, casi pasmada y con el corazón a mil por hora, cada vez que Aaron la rozaba era como si por su cuerpo estallasen fuegos artificiales. Tras sus labios, bajo al cuello, a los senos donde se entretuvo. Mientras le masajeaba el pequeño pecho, la miró a los ojos.

"-Abre la boca".

Domiquique estaba muda, y obedeció sin dudarlo. Entonces él se inclinó sobre ella, invadiendola otra vez con su lengua. Dominique apretó las piernas, para sofocar los latidos que sentía en su parte más intima. Aarón se dio cuenta de esto, paró el beso y sin levantar su mano de la piel refulgente de la rubia, llego hasta el límite de su cadera, después miró a Dominique a los ojos, preguntandola. Era ella quien tenía que decidirlo, quien debía ser quién marcase los límites, Aaron estaba cegado y muy excitado, pero su sentido del deber seguía intacto. El echo de Dom subía y bajaba como una montaña rusa, sabía lo que Aaron pretendía hacerle, sabía que pasaría a continuación y también sabía que debía ser ella quien abriese la veda. Así que lentamente se incorporó hasta alcanzar de nuevo los labios del chico y con su mano derecha guío a Aaron hasta su sexo.  
Aarón sonrío contra la boca de Dominique mientras ella le guiaba hasta los limites de su pelvis, excitado, profundizó aun mas el beso y la tumbó de nuevo. Deseaba observarla, sin levantar la mano dejó de besarla y se incorporó lentamente. Quería grabar la reacción de ella. Domique le miraba anhelante, un poco asustada y mordiéndose un labio. Aarón quiso morder ese labio. Con delicadeza comenzó a acariciarla, Dominique empezó a deshacerse en suspiros. Aarón sin retirar su mano, dirigió la atención de su boca a los senos de la rubia. Atrapó un pezón con su lengua y se dedicó a torturarla mientras la acariciaba. Dominique sentía la expansión de una galaxia por todo su cuerpo, la boca de Aaron sobre aquellos puntos tan sensibles… su mano, educada, que aún solo la acariciaba en la superficie. Se preguntaba que si con aquellos sencillos gestos estaba a punto de perder el sentido… ¿Qué sería de ella cuando Aaron estuviese dentro de ella?  
Aarón continuó estirando su sufrimiento, estirando las sensaciones eléctricas de su cuerpo, jugando con sus pezones, lamiendo su pecho sin tregua hasta que comprobo que la humedad de ella era considerable. Aarón se incorporó de nuevo, abandonando momentáneamente los senos de la Ravenclaw y miró su rosto arrebolado con intensidad. Entonces introdujo su primer dedo dentro de ella. Dominique gimió y arqueo la espalda en una sacudida, sintiendo como una explosión de electricidad acudía a ese punto. Aaron se humedeció los labios, ver como Dominique se hundía en el placer era más que gratificante. Deslizó su mano izquierda hasta el cuelo de la chica mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a entrar y a salir del interior de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos, se creía incapaz de soportar aquello. Sin cesar en su actividad, él comenzó a besar el cuello de Dominique y fue descendiendo hasta volver atrapar su pezón con los dientes. Dom gemía ya sin ningún comedimiento, no podia pronunciar palabra ni sentir vergüenza, en su cuerpo y en su mente no había cabida para albergar otra cosa que no fuera estar a merced de Aaron. Cruelmente, Aaron se fue deslizando con su boca, más y más abajo, saboreando todo lo que podía de la piel de Dominique. Sin retirar su mano, fue cambiando de postura hasta acabar tendido, con la cabeza entre las piernas de ella. Continuó masturbándola durante unos segundos más, deleitándose con el cuerpo de ella temblando por el placer. Pero no lo resistió más y hundió su boca, su lengua donde antes había estado su mano. Fue demasiado para Dominique, a quién de repente se le cortó el aliento. Su reacción fue agarrar el pelo de Aarón fuertemente, sin embargo, esto solo lo incitó más. Dominique roja como el fuego, y con la sensación de estar a punto de explotar intentó hablar.

"-A-aarón… qué…Aarón…"

Dominique no había sentido cosa más intensa en su vida, y Aaron lo sabía. Por ello continuo explorando con su lengua, a veces lenta a veces rápida, manejando esa delicada zona con la precisión de un relojero, hasta que Dominique se rindió y alcanzó el orgasmo, un orgasmo que la golpeó como una ola y la dejó rendida, exhausta. Aarón se asomó entonces, salió de sus recovecos y alcanzo la boca de Dominique dibujando una estela de besos por su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su boca, ella apenas pudo devolverle el beso. Temblando, se quedo dormida pegada a sus labios.

 **¡Gracias por leerlo! Que los unicornios os guíen.**


End file.
